


Pumpkin seeds

by ghostrick



Series: Cat AU [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M, belated halloween catrick, more fluff everywhere, pete's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wants to be a tiger for Halloween and Pete helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin seeds

"Patrick, be careful with that." Andy warned, and Patrick stopped the movements of his hand and just gave him a look.

"I've done this before Andy, I won't hurt myself." the cat explained obviously not nearly as concerned as his person was about bringing the serrated knife that was the pumpkin carving tool all the way up to meet his hand that was holding the pumpkin in place as he cut.

"I know, just...careful." the man repeated and let Patrick continue on what he was doing, still monitoring as he worked on his own pumpkin, just in case. 

Patrick already had the top off and had the thing gutted and was working on the face now, something with two round eyes and a only half finished mouth full of long sharp teeth. Something that was cute but actually kind of scary looking at the same time.

Andy had only just sat down and started on his, still working on getting the top off. But, Patrick had just been happy that he was doing one at all. 

They'd needed a way to distract the cat from thoughts of Pete, since he was supposed to come over and help him get dressed up, and since they needed some pumpkins on their porch still anyhow, it was perfect. Patrick had asked about Pete once or twice, but other than that was being quiet about it despite how excited he was.

Patrick set his pumpkin out on the porch when he was finished, and then picked out pumpkin seeds from the piles of guts while he waited for Andy so they could cook them. He personally was a little bit skeptical about the whole idea, but Andy insisted that he would like them so he was at least willing to try them and judge for himself. 

By the time Andy was finished with his pumpkin and the seeds were all laid out on a cookie sheet to dry, it was about three o'clock and Patrick was already starting to loose hope that Pete was coming. 

"Do you think he forgot? Or maybe he changed his mind? What if something happened to him?" he questioned while he watched Andy clean up what was left of the pumpkin mess. 

Andy could hardly help but smile even a little, despite how actually worried the cat seemed to be. "I'm sure Pete's fine Patrick. It's just still too early for him to be here." he replied. Which of course helped ease some of the 'what ifs' but also wasn't what Patrick was wanting to hear. 

"Oh." Patrick said through a half-sigh and then was quiet for a minute before, "If I take a nap will you wake me up when he gets here?" 

Which earned back an, "Of course." from his human.

Patrick was up from his place at the table then and on his way back to their bedroom, making sure that his tail brushed against Andy as he left the kitchen. He made himself a little nest on the bed out of the pillows and blankets that were there (because he didn't have to share right now so why not), and soon enough he was all curled up in it and comfy and asleep.

Sometime later he woke up to someone scratching at his ear, and he stretched and moved so he was even just a little closer to the touch, but didn't really attempt to wake up any more than that. "Is Pete here yet?" he questioned tiredly.

"No, he's not." came a reply that was most definitely not from Andy, and when Patrick opened his eyes he was face to face with the man he'd been waiting all day for. 

"Pete!" the cat chirped happily, rolling onto his back and smiling up at Pete, purring when he started to rub his exposed tummy. 

"Hi Patrick. Are you ready?" the man asked and Patrick nodded his agreement, pushing his hand away so he could sit back up and then crawl off of the bed a few moments later to follow after Pete to the bathroom. 

He had already had a chair in there for Patrick to sit on and everything else he needed for dying sitting on the counter, complete with bottles of dye that were, as he'd promised Andy, 'perfectly safe for kitty fur and skin'. Patrick climbed up onto the chair when he was instructed to, and Pete put a towel over his shoulders before putting on a pair of gloves. He opened up the bottle of orange then and poured a bit into the bowl that Andy gave him permission to use.

"Okay, you have to sit still so I don't get it all over." Pete informed as he dipped two fingers into the dye bowl, earning back a simple 'alright' from the other. He pushed his hair away from his ear the best he could so he didn't accidentally dye that too before he started. Immediately Patrick wanted to lean closer go Pete when he started running the dye into the back of his left ear, but the hand on the back of his head stopped him. 

"Sorry Pete." he said almost sheepishly, and the human only smiled and reminded him to try not to do it again. And he didn't, however hard it was, but he couldn't help the soft purring that started up, even though it admittedly felt almost as weird as it did good. 

They didn't say all that much really, what with Pete trying to concentrate and not dye anything that wasn't meant to be dyed and Patrick focusing on not squirming. Until the orange was finished on his ears and Pete was moving onto his tail. 

"So unless you want an orange floor, try not to move your tail either." the man kind of teased and Patrick half-whined in protest. 

"That's gonna be so hard though..." he warned, but Pete only continued to smile and encourage that he was sure he could manage. Pete ran his hand over his tail a few times, squeezing a bit and pulling just a little too hard to try and help Patrick get out the need to thrash it before they started. Even though Patrick pinned his ears and growled and hissed and batted at the human before he decided he was done, it was worth it because it really did help a and Patrick only moved it too harshly once or twice. 

"I hope Andy likes this." Patrick mused while they waited for the dye to set so they could rinse it. 

"You're gonna be cute as shit, I don't see how he couldn't." Pete answered and Patrick was blushing. 

Before they knew it it was time to wash it out and Patrick insisted he did it himself. Pete didn't protest. The cat leaned over the side of the tub first and rinsed his ears until no orange ran out, turning around and sitting on the edge of the tub to do the same with his tail. 

Pete meanwhile had looked up tiger pictures so he could kind of copy the stripe patterns patterns, and took to blow drying Patrick's fur dry after he'd found a good enough one. Which also of course involved squirming and hissing. They repeated the process with the black dye, which took a little longer because Pete was trying do do a decent job.

And as it turned out he did, with extra help from the colors not bleeding together when they were rinsed out again. With a nose and whiskers drawn on in washable marker as a final touch, Patrick was as happy as a clam and couldn't have been more pleased with Pete, which was made obvious by the way he kept thanking him and telling him how much he loved it and trying to climb all over him. 

"Wanna go show Andy?" the human questioned and the cat nodded happily before heading out of the bathroom with Pete at his heels. 

They found the man in question in the kitchen again, getting candy ready for trick-or-treaters that would be coming. "Do I look ferocious?" Patrick asked as he sat down at the table again with his person, bowing his head to offer a view of the backs of his ears, and flicking his tail proudly. 

"The most ferocious tiger I know." Andy assured, which only made him happier. 

Patrick decided he liked handing out candy, but especially liked it when it was Joe or Spencer and Brendon at the door. He gave them candy too. 

Brendon was in love with Patricks costume, and was disappointed to find out that he couldn't do the same because his fur was too dark. But, with permission from Spencer because 'what the hell, it's halloween', he and Pete and Patrick dyed his ears and tail black. And he of course got his own set of whiskers as well. 

Everyone socialized while the cats played and slept and did their usual cat things, and Patrick didn't want anyone to go home because 'halloween is a special occasion'. But, eventually they did all have to leave but not before goodbyes which meant lots of hugs and kisses and cat-kisses too. And before he left Joe gave Patrick a bag of cat treats, or _tiger_ treats that were really just pieces of beef jerky because he knew he wouldn't eat the candy and didn't want him to be left out. 

Andy had to straighten out Patrick's nest before they went to bed, but didn't complain because he was tired and knew that the cat was too. 

"Happy halloween, Andy." 

And, "Happy halloween, Patrick." were the only things exchanged after the pair lay down and got comfy and before they fella to contented sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> i started this like a month ago and it was supposed to be done by halloween, but here we are.


End file.
